1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are related to fuel cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells, which convert reactants (i.e. fuel and oxidant) into electricity and reaction products, are advantageous because they are not hampered by lengthy recharging cycles, as are rechargeable batteries, and are relatively small, lightweight and produce virtually no environmental emissions. Nevertheless, the present inventors have determined that conventional fuel cells are susceptible to improvement. For example, the present inventors have determined that it would be desirable to improve the performance of fuel cells in which the reactants are combined prior to the electricity producing reaction. Such fuel cells are sometimes referred to as “single chamber fuel cells.”